Talk:Grand Mosque of Thameen
This is too big, Viva (not that it's ugly, but it doesn't come to close to fitting the plot size). Perhaps 1/4 of the surface area in the picture would be good. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:19, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :You should scale it down, Marky-Mark. Then rename it the "not-quite-so-grand-but-still-pretty-damn-big-Mosque-of-Newhaven". The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 21:25, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :: Gotcha, will do. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 22:52, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: Better? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 22:54, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::: Fine, my Islamic brotha-from-another-motha. That's one fine mosque you got there. The LMB will love it. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 23:01, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Why thank you. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:19, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Much better! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:53, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't really like this Arabian style of architecture to be honest, but a mosque was on my to-do list, so that's done already :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:42, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Beats the horrors of "modern architecture" in my opinion. I am personally a bigger fan of 19th century and pre-19th century Western architecture but the round, fluid and classy Arabian style is a style I much prefer over the ugly, unimaginative, gray and square buildings of today's world. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 08:51, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Difficult choice :P The concrete buildings like the old WTC indeed were little inspiring, but some of them can still be interesting though :P Anyway, Arabian'll will win from the moderns :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:16, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: :P Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 18:06, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :::: Look at something from Mies van der Rohe or Frank Lloyd Wright and tell my that's not beauty and art. HORTON11: • 18:23, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Or Le Corbusier. All three are very good architects, IMO. 77topaz (talk) 21:46, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Is this going to be replaced by the Grand Mosque of Thameen or will both of them exist? 77topaz (talk) 03:50, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :CCPL prefers to only have one Grand Mosque :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:22, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :That question was largely directed at Vivaporius, actually. :P 77topaz (talk) 08:13, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :I think a Grand Mosque in Thameen is good and here a small one in Newhaven. And a islamic center in Noble City maybe? Wabba The I (talk) 09:56, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Are you going to remove the mosque in East River? 77topaz (talk) 03:26, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Theater Bingbang, why do you keep adding new things to buildings that are completely different than their main use? A theater in a mosque makes as little sense as that recording studio in a bowling alley or that ice hockey stadium inside a church. It's unrealistic! 77topaz (talk) 03:32, March 24, 2017 (UTC) It should be undone then. YOu got the links to the other two? [[User:Horton11|'HORTON11''']] 17:21, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Abby Springs Studios inside Abby Springs Lanes and Magic Arena. 77topaz (talk) 22:42, March 24, 2017 (UTC)